Lost Cause Diaries 7: Sally Loves Schroeder
by HPDrummerman
Summary: After giving up on Linus, accepting that they would never be together, Sally starts taking notice of Schroeder, who in turn, starts developing feelings for Sally, after she shows a genuine interest in classical music, and even sings for him. Lucy, noticing that the two of them are getting closer, decides to take Sally out of the equation so she can have Schroeder all to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Cause Diaries #7: Sally Loves Schroeder

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT WASN'T THERE IS THERE NOW**

Word had gotten around about Charlie Brown finally confronting Lucy after she had said some disparaging things about his deceased dog Snoopy and him. Lucy was now seen as the pathetic one; the one who never outgrew her crabby persona. In truth, she had gotten worse than how she was when she was little. Plus her weight gain and bad hygiene didn't help matters either. In truth, her downfall began when she landed Rerun in the hospital due to her attacking him over eating the last cookie. It would continue from there.

One particular day, Charlie Brown and Sally, who was now a freshmen at Sparkyville High School, were walking together. The day had started out fine. And now school had gotten out. Franklin had walked up to the two of them.

"Hey, you two," he greeted.

"Hey, what's up, Franklin?" Charlie Brown greeted back.

"How have you been since Snoopy's passing?" Franklin asked.

"It's been getting a little easier," said Charlie Brown. "It still feels weird without him here, though."

"We all miss him," added Sally, "but we just continue to lead our lives."

"You probably heard that after you laced into Lucy that day she's become the pathetic one," said Franklin.

"Yeah, I know," said Charlie Brown. "But unlike her, I won't relish in her being the failure like she did me. One thing Lucy taught me was how not to act towards others and not kick them when they're down. I hate her guts, but I'm not going to tease her, either. I said what I needed to say to her that day in the lunchroom. I'm done with her now. Anyone else who wants to go after her is free to do so, for all I care. As I told everyone else, she's just a waste of time to me."

"I gotcha, Charlie Brown," said Franklin with a smile.

"Excuse me, big brother," said Sally, "but I promised my History teacher that I help with moving some books. I'll see you back home."

"Okay, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "Franklin and I will go meet up with Linus." And the boys left. Sally was heading towards her History teacher's classroom when she heard music coming from the music room. She peeked in to see Schroeder at the piano. He wasn't playing Beethoven or any other classical music like he usually would. He was playing jazz. Everyone knew that he was a closeted jazz fan as he would rarely play it on occasion. It was the only other music besides classical that he liked. Sally heard him playing "Blue Skies", so before she went to the classroom, she walked in and joined Schroeder at the piano, and started singing along. In truth, Schroeder always liked Sally's singing. When Snoopy almost married Genevieve, he had Sally sing along with his playing. And she had gotten better as she got older, even soloing with the choir. Plus he didn't mind Sally joining him like Lucy, because she wouldn't bring up any romance or marriage talk (at the time she was pursuing Linus to no avail), so she was one of the few girls he allowed to hear him play, that wasn't Lucy, but in all fairness, he never invited Lucy.

"You sounded great, Sally," said a smiling Schroeder.

"Thank you," said Sally.

"I'm actually putting together a jazz combo for an upcoming school event," Schroeder replied. "How would you like to be our singer?"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. What better than to have a talented female singer to accompany a jazz outfit? Especially one as pretty as you?"

"Me? Pretty?" Sally had never been called pretty before. Sure there were guys that had a crush on her, and even thought she was pretty, but no one had said directly to her, besides family, that she was pretty.

"Thank you, Schroeder," she said. "No one, besides my family, has ever called me pretty."

"Really?" said Schroeder. "I figured guys would be right at your door trying to score dates with you."

"I never been too interested in those guys because they have only one thing in mind, if you catch my drift," said Sally.

"I get it."

"And after finally letting go of my crush on Linus, I never tried to go after another guy again."

"Well, would you like to rehearse some numbers that we are playing for the event?"

"Sure. When do you want me to come in next? I have to help out Mr. Forester with moving books right now, so I can't do it today."

"You can come in tomorrow if you like."

"Tomorrow is fine. I'll see you then, Schroeder." And Sally left to help her teacher out. Schroeder watched as she went down the hall. He noticed how pretty she looked to him. She was petite and curvaceous. And her blonde curls had grown out.

"Well, Beethoven, you may have been a bachelor for life, but even _I_ have my limits!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROMANCE BLOSSOMS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S YOUR FIRST KISS, SALLY BROWN**

The next day, Lucy was walking with Frieda. Although they weren't as close as they used to be when they were younger, they still talked occasionally. Although after what happened with Rerun and Lucy, Frieda had been hesitant to even approach her former bestie, at times. But this time, they were going to the same class together.

"So did you finish your homework, Lucy?" asked Frieda.

"Barely," grunted Lucy. "I had a hard time with the Calculus. I even went to Linus to try to help, but he told me to piss off. The audacity of that blockhead!"

"Who can blame him?" Frieda thought to herself.

"Anyway I called up Patty and she was able to help a little," Lucy continued. "I had to admit, it was nice talking to her again. We don't see much of her since Violet moved to California."

"Well, the two of them were joined at the hip," Frieda replied. "I think he misses her sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that," agreed Lucy. And the girls went to their class to start the next hour.

Later that day, Schroeder was going over the songs that his jazz group were performing for the school event with Sally. Luckily she knew most of the songs. Sally liked different kinds of music. While pop and rap was what she liked the most, she was also into jazz, blues, soul, rock, and even some gospel. She also liked classical, but not as much as Schroeder did. But because she liked jazz, she knew quite a bit of the songs that the group was performing.

After the rehearsal with Schroeder, Sally said, "Wow, that was fun!"

"It sure was," agreed Schroeder.

"Why haven't you shared your love of jazz before now?" asked Sally.

"Well, only Lucy and your brother knew I liked jazz, in addition to Beethoven," said Schroeder. "I just played it from time to time. Many jazz pianists also dabbled in classical. I just did the reverse, as a classical pianist who dabbles in jazz." Sally giggled a bit.

"Well I'd love to sing with your combo for the event, Schroeder," said Sally.

"Great, Sally. Let me walk you home."

Schroeder and Sally walked up to the Brown's door. They spotted Snoopy's now-empty doghouse still sitting as it was.

"Will Charlie Brown ever tear down Snoopy's house?" asked Schroeder.

"I don't think so," said Sally. "I think he wants to keep it up as a shrine to Snoopy. He even placed the urn containing his ashes in there."

"Probably his way of keeping the spirit of Snoopy alive," Schroeder suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Sally agreed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Schroeder."

"You too, Sally," said Schroeder. "Good night." And they kissed each other. Just before Schroeder turned away to go back home, he looked at Sally again. They ran into each other's arms and embraced. They kissed like what seemed like forever. And that was fine with them. Charlie Brown peeked out the window and saw his sister and friend kissing. He smiled at the scene. "If anyone was going to be with my sister, I'm glad it was Schroeder," he thought to himself.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY FINDS OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SCHROEDER FINDS HIS TRUE MUSE**

Soon, Sally and Schroeder were inseparable as they were doing stuff together. Charlie Brown let it be known that he approved of them being together. Linus was also happy, as it meant that Sally was truly over being obsessed with him and moving on, while remaining friends with her. Everyone was happy for the new couple. Well, almost everyone.

When Lucy found out that Sally and Schroeder were dating, to say she was livid would be the mother of all understatements. She was ready for war, but waited until the opportunity presented itself. While Sally was getting ready for P.E. one day, Lucy locked all the doors and was ready to confront Sally. With her huge frame, Lucy could easily overpower the petite blonde.

"Between your good-for-nothing brother, that deceased dog of yours, and now you, little miss Perfect, you Browns made my life a living hell," sneered Lucy. "It wasn't enough for your brother to insult me, you had to take my Schroeder away from me!"

"He was NEVER _your_ Schroeder, Lucy," Sally retorted. "Despite your delusions of grandeur, he never loved you! About as much as your brother not wanting to date me!"

"He's just blinded by your charms," Lucy growled. "Why would he want such a small niblet like you, when he can have the whole goddamn buffet?!"

Meanwhile outside of the girls locker room, Patty, Tricia, and Marcie were trying to get in, but the door was locked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said a confused Tricia.

"Someone locked this door!" Patty said.

"Marcie, go get Coach Goodbody!" said Tricia.

"I'm on it, sir," Marcie responded, and went to get the coach. Molly Volley walked in at that moment.

"What the hell's going on here?" Molly asked.

"Some idiot locked the door to the girls locker room," said Tricia.

"Stand back, ladies," ordered Molly. "_I_ got this!"

Back inside, Lucy inched closer to Sally. "If you think I'm going to let your narrow ass steal my man from me, you've got another thing coming," the venomous fussbudget growled. Just as Lucy raised her fist to Sally the door busted open with Molly hot on Lucy's tail.

"Van Pelt!" shouted Molly. "I should have known you'd pull some shit like this! What were you going to do to Brown there?!"

"I'm keeping her from stealing my man, that's all," reasoned Lucy. "This is between the pixie and me. The rest of you stay out of this!"

"This ends now, Lucille!" warned Tricia.

"Schroeder's in love with Sally!" added Patty. "Why in the hell can't you accept that he doesn't love you, Lucy?!"

"Will you back off, or do I have to take matters into my own hands?!" sneered Molly, who was ready for a fight.

"It's okay, Sally," said Patty. "Lucy's not going to do anything to you as long as we're here." And a tearful Sally joined Patty, Tricia, and Molly. She turned back toward Lucy.

"It looks like my brother isn't the only Brown you now have bad blood with, you psychotic bitch!" spat Sally. Just then Marcie returned with Coach Goodbody, who was less than pleased to see one of the students disrupting her class.

"Van Pelt," the coach began, "the principal's office, NOW!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE WRATH OF SCHROEDER KLIMT**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ANOTHER CONFRONTATION**

Lucy received detention after school for the rest of the week for her actions in P.E. against Sally. When word got back to Schroeder and Charlie Brown about Lucy almost attacking Sally, both were angry. Schroeder made it his mission to end Lucy's delusions of them being together once and for all. He told Charlie Brown that he would handle Lucy, as he (Charlie) had already had his say with Lucy weeks earlier, and that he would defend Sally for the both of them.

Schroeder stayed after school to practice some more. He knew Lucy would be getting out of detention while he was still at the school, so that would be the perfect time to confront her. After he got done with his practice, he waited for Lucy to get out of detention. Just as the kids in detention were dismissed, Lucy was the last one out. As she waddled around the corner, Schroeder grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, angrily.

"Well, hello, lover," cooed Lucy, unfazed by Schroeder's forcefulness. "I see you decided to dump the blonde prima donna."

"Just shut your fucking mouth, you cow!" sneered Schroeder. "Sally and I are dating. Sure we just started dating, but I would rather go out with Charlie Brown's sister over someone who is the worst in all of humanity! Yes, I said it! Lucy Van Pelt, you are the scum of the earth! Your brothers hate you, Much of the school hates you, the school staff barely tolerates you, Charlie Brown REALLY hates you, and AS FOR ME?! Not only do I not love you, I LOATHE YOU, LUCY! I am going to tell you this once and for all! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND SALLY! I DON'T WANT YOU COMING OVER TO MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN! WE ARE NOT IN LOVE! Well, maybe you are in love with me, BUT I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"It's because I gained some weight, isn't it?!" sulked Lucy.

"Lucy," groaned Schroeder, "even if weren't a fat, nasty, disgusting blob of a girl, which you very much are, your rotten attitude and personality would still be a turn-off for me, even if you were a gorgeous woman with supermodel looks, which you very much DON'T HAVE! So I'm going to say this one more time. I don't want you near me, coming to see me, talking to me, and if I hear that you even looked cross-eyed at Sally, you better hope the Lord Almighty gets to you before I do! That's all I have to say. Now stay the fuck out of my life!" And he shoved Lucy to the ground and left for home. He had finally severed his ties with Lucy once and for all. Linus happened to be by to take Lucy home. He saw everything and he had a few words for his sister.

"You saw it didn't you, Linus?!" Lucy sobbed. "Why don't you make him pay for how he treated me?!"

"Why would I do that, sister dear?" asked Linus. "Especially when I agree with him? You heard the man. Stay away from him and Sally, and let them be happy."

"What the fuck are you doing here, anyway," asked Lucy.

"Well, mom asked me to pick you up from detention," said Linus. "But, I'll let you walk. Maybe you'll burn off some of those added pounds you've gain, fat ass!" And Linus jogged back to his car, knowing Lucy was in no shape for running.

"You'll get in trouble, Linus," warned Lucy. "And I will tell mom you just left me here!"

"Maybe, Lucy," said Linus in the distance, "but, in this case, it'll be worth it!"

Later, Schroeder and Sally were sitting on the back stoop of the Brown household. They were cuddling together in the breezy early fall evening. Sally felt safe in his arms.

"My brother told me what you did for me," said Sally. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do it again, Sally," Schroeder responded. "No one, not even a fat fussbudget like Lucy, is going to lay a finger on my girlfriend."

"You mean that?" said a happy Sally. "I am your girlfriend?!"

"You better believe it," said Schroeder. "Even though Beethoven lived most of his life as a bachelor, I've learned that I don't have to idolize him in all factions of life. That means I'm ready for love."

"And I have a lot to give, baby!" cooed Sally, who then kissed her new boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her as they embraced. Sally and Schroeder would not have any more problems from Lucy, as both Schroeder's house and the Browns household was now off limits to her, though Linus and Rerun could still come over both places.

**THE END OF #7**

_**NEXT TIME, #8: TRICIA LEAVES SCHOOL**_


End file.
